Gustav Honda
is a Third Generation Battalion Commander of the Special Fire Force Company 2. Appearance Gustav has a chiseled jawline, small black pupils with black rings around his eyes, a black and bushy mustache and a bald scalp with shaved hair at the sides. He wears bunker gear, which consists of a protective outer jacket that is topped with shoulder pads and a higher collar, with a golden badge and a button on it, shaped like a cross-like insignia, dark trousers, boots and protective gloves. Parts of his outfit, just like with other Special Fire Brigade members, are coated with blue lines. The buttons of his protective jacket are in the shape of cross-like symbols. Gustav's outfit contains patches with "2" on them, to signify his affiliation to the 2nd Special Fire Brigade Abilities Gustav is a Third Generation, who has awakened the ability to produce flames from his scalp. He can use these flames to repel objects, such as falling debris, with a single headbutt. He also has incredible physical strength.Chapter 8, page 13 Personality Gustav carries himself as a serious military man. He is also very loyal to Raffles III. These two traits create tension when Gustav interacts with the relaxed and disrespectful Captain Benimaru. Despite his gruff appearances, Gustav does care of his subordinates. Rescuing Takeru Noto from danger and pushing him to take part in a training exercise with Company 1 to improve his abilities. This also hints towards a more competitive side of the captain as he seems to be partly motivated by a desire to prove his recruit's talent. It is hinted that Captain Honda is sensitive about his baldness, but is unaware that it is a source of gossip amongst his followers. Plot Introduction arc Gustav attends the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, alongside other members of the 2nd Special Fire Brigade, where he watches his newest recruit compete in the simulation exam. When Takeru uses his Ignition Ability, Gustav comments on the boy's destructive power, but lack of control. Later, when the building, the tournament was held in, bursts into flames, Gustav rescues Takeru from the falling debris. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc At the 2nd Special Fire Fighting Base, Gustav sends Takeru off to train at the Special Fire Force Company 1 alongside the recruits from Special Fire Force Company 5 and Special Fire Force Company 8 and wishes him good luck, telling him not to slack off and fall behind the other trainees. He and his brigade later confront a giant Infernal in the streets of Tokyo. He later defeats the Infernal with his Ignition Ability. Preacher Pursuit arc Gustav appears along alongside the seven Battalion Commanders of the Fire Forces, attending a meeting with Raffles III to discuss the Adora Burst, the recent appearances of the White Hooded figures and other issues involving the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Trivia * Gustav's name might've been inspired by the Schwerer Gustav, one of the biggest artillery pieces ever to have been fielded into battle, or the Langer Gustav — an even bigger cannon that was never completed, due to being damaged from bombing raids. * is a Japanese corporation, whose main focus is the manufacturing of motor vehicles and power equipment. It is also the family name of a Sengoku period general famed for his skill and strength. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2nd Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Battalion Commanders Category:Fire Soldier